fategrand_orderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kullanıcı:FgoMinami/CustomServant
A page for making fun Custom Servants ^_^ Death= Death is NPC support only and unobtainable . Death cannot be Defeats during battle, however if other party members are all defeated, Death will also be defeat as well. Active Skills Sharp Wind A - Increase own Quick card performance for 1 turn. Invisible Shadows B - Grant one ally's Evasion for 3-hits and Defense-up. Void of Death EX - Increase one ally's Instant kill success rate for 1 turn. Passive Skills Noble Phantasm -class. |overchargeeffect = High chance of instant kill (Sure instant-kills if enemies have " Humanoid " trait. ). |leveleffect = Debuff + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 80% |l3 = 90% |l4 = 97.5% |l5 = 105% |chargeeffect = Kill Chance |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: ' ??cm ・ ??kg '''Series: ' Fate/Grand Order 'Source: ' ??? 'Country of Origin: ' Everywhere 'Alignment: '''Chaostic ・ Evil '''Gender: ' ? ? ? |-| Nikola Tesla (Caster)= '''Nikola Tesla (Caster) is Permanently added to the story summoning pool after clearing :V Active Skills - Natural Born Genius A= - Magnifying Plus A= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: ' 190cm ・ 80kg 'Series: ' Fate/Grand Order 'Source: ' Historical Fact 'Country of Origin: ' London 'Alignment: '''Neutral ・ Good '''Gender: ' Male |-| Takeda Shingen= Active Skills Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |31 = |5}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |51 = |5}} |52 = |61 = |12}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography 'Height/Weight: ' ???cm ・ ??kg 'Series: ' Fate/Grand Order 'Source: ' Historical Fact 'Country of Origin: ' Japan 'Alignment: '''Chaostic ・ Evil '''Gender: ' Male |-|